Persona 3: A Star Wars Story
by Ricardo2901
Summary: This a story concept that crossed my mind and I was surprised that no one else wrote anything about it. So here is how I think the events of Persona 3 would go if they took place in the Star Wars Universe. It's my first story, so reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 3: A Star Wars Story**

 **Iwatodai** : A newly acquired star port used in the construction of freighters and starfighters. Three years after Imperial conquest and occupation.

11BBY

The man named Makoto Arisato stared at the traffic ahead of him, cursing under his breath at his lousy planning. His wife, Hamuko Arisato, lightly touches his arm to calm his nerves.

"It's ok, we'll get to the spaceport in time to get the shuttle," She glances at the two children sleeping in the back seat of their land speeder. "All of us are getting off world!"

"I know I shouldn't worry, but the Imperial heard the rumors. Now they have patrols all over the city and are constantly performing raids all over the city. We need to get off-world before they figure out who it is."

"We'll get through it together, for they're sake," Hamuko says gesturing to the six-year-old twins who were starting to awaken.

"Mom? Dad? Where are we?" The blue haired boy asks, rubbing his eyes as he wakes up fully.

"Are we going on a trip?" The redhead asks, starting to sound excited by the prospect of leaving the city.

"Yes, we're going to visit your grandfather. It's been a while since he's seen-," Is all she's able to get out as a massive explosion goes off a few hundred feet in front of them. Both adults can make out an outline of a large, hulking form as it continued in their direction.

"What is that thing?!" Hamuko screams as she starts unbuckling herself and her children.

"I don't know, but you need to take the kids and run for the spaceport now!" Makoto yells, reaching under his seat and pulling out a blaster. "I'll buy you time, so go!"

Hamuko doesn't argue. Instead, she grabs her husband and pulls him in for a quick, and probably final, kiss. She then grabs her children and runs out of the speeder, racing for the safety of the spaceport. Makoto feels a tear fall down his face as he steps out of his car, blaster in hand as he strides towards the abomination.

Hamuko runs down the alleyway away from the road, hoping she can put enough distance between her children and the monster that was destroying everything around it. Praying to whatever being that was listening that at least her children would be safe. When she pulls around a nearby corner and doesn't see it following, she draws two necklaces out of her pocket before placing one over each child's head. A small crystal is hanging from each of the chains, one green, and one blue.

"These will help guide you, ok; they hold a magic power that will lead you to safety." Hamuko wanted to say more but was distracted by the sound of screaming and a massive explosion. At that moment, she quickly grabbed her children's hands and raced to the spaceport. She doesn't make it far.

 _ **CRASH!**_

That sound is all that Minato hears as he and his sister fly from their mother. When he looks back he sees the pale skeletal face of a massive being as it's head slowly looks up, an enormous sword in one hand, standing over the crushed body of his mother. He hears a slight whirring sound as it turns its head to survey his sister. That's all it took to drive him to act as he grabs his sister's hand and takes off running with her, the monster following close behind.

The twins aren't able to see much in the dark alley, and they quickly tripped over each other. Minato looks over at the monster as it swiftly approaches them, studying them with more intelligence than a beast should have as it raised its sword. Before it could finish the deed, however, something comes flying out of the darkness, embedding itself in the behemoth's chest.

Minato looks behind him to see a mysterious figure wearing a colorful mask and dark clothing charges out of the shadows, right at the monster. They quickly duck as it swings at them, delivering a swift kick to its abdomen during the opening it provided. They then rip the object from its chest, giving Minato enough of a look at it to recognize it as a vibro-ax.

 _ **ROOAARR!**_ Is the only response as it brings it's fist back before slamming it into the ground where the figure used to be. Said character deftly dodges the punch and jumps into the air, bringing their ax into its head, damaging it. All that this does is anger it as it grabs them by the throat and crushes it, killing them quickly. The beast then freezes, staring at the twins before, sparks leaping from its head. Before anything else can happen the ground beneath it collapses, dropping the monster into the tunnels below.

Minato stares at the hole, waiting for the monster to rise from the inky depths. Nothing happens, and he begins to feel weary as the adrenaline leaves his body, making him feel weak and tired. He then crawls over to his sister, noticing that she hadn't moved after they tripped. He slowly turns her over onto her front, seeing a large bruise on her forehead in the process.

"Minako, please wake up," Is all he can say as tears well up in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Sorry for the length of the first chapter. The idea came to me, and I wanted to put it out there to see what kind of response it would receive. I also took a bit of time to figure out how I would write out this story. Here are some essential rules I will be following to set the groundwork for future chapters.**

 **1\. They will not have actual Personas, and Tartarus doesn't exist. The Thirteen will not be shadows; they will be something else entirely.**

 **2\. You MAY see references to other Star Wars characters, but they will not appear directly. I'm doing this because I think it would take away from the actual story.**

 **3\. Aigis will be the only Anti-Shadow weapon to appear in this story. That is why you see Metis in the prologue instead. She also isn't going to be a droid, none of them were.**

Minato awoke from his sleep, shaking himself awake before noticing a heavyweight on his shoulder. He sighs before staring at his sister, also asleep on the train as it sped into the city. He was almost tempted to try to wake her up as well but missed his chance as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, yawning, as Minato noticed they almost reached their destination.

Looking at the twins, you wouldn't have been able to guess that they were related. Minato for one had blue hair while his older sister had auburn, almost red hair. Minato had longer hair that had part of it come down, covering one of his eyes. Minako kept her hair tied behind her head in a ponytail. They also were almost opposites in personality as well.

"Have a nice nap?" Minato asks his sister, pulling out his portable music player and headphones.

"Yeah. I think you might be infecting me with whatever condition you have. I don't know how you're able to fall asleep so easily," She then notices her brother starting to put his headphones on, before grabbing them off his head. "No way, if I have to sit here, then you're going to talk to me!"

Minato sighs before starring out the window at the city, the lights shining even more prominently in the night.

"Why did he have to send us here?" Minato asks no one in particular. "I know it's the closest Imperial Academy, but he could have paid a little more money and just got us a ship off-world."

"Look, I know why you don't want to go back there, but this is our best chance to do something with our lives," she states.

Minato doesn't look at his sister; instead, he pulled one of his necklaces out from beneath his shirt. He stares at the green crystal, wondering why his mother gave it to him, before shoving those thoughts back down, not wanting to remember that day. "I'm just wondering if Mom and Dad would have wanted this for us."

Minako pulls out her necklace as well, looking at the blue crystal on hers. "I don't know little bro; we can only do our best to try and make them proud. By the way, when did we get our necklaces? Because I can't remember."

Minato smiles to himself, happy that at least she didn't remember that day. "Mom gave them to us on the way to the spaceport before the crash," Minato says, while he doesn't like lying to his big sister, he would instead she didn't remember that night. "Looks like we're here." He says, grabbing his bag and exiting the train.

Minako looked like she wanted to say something else, but quickly grabbed her bag and followed suit, racing after her brother. They left the station and immediately headed straight to their destination. They were keeping an eye on any alleyways and dark street corners, knowing that any city had its share of criminals. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, the Gekkokaun Imperial Academy.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouts out from behind them, causing both twins to freeze. They quickly turn around to see an Imperial trooper approach them. "Let's see some identification."

The pair hand over their ID's, which the trooper quickly scans. "Cadet Minako Arisato and cadet Minato Arisato. Sorry about startling you, we've had some problems with criminals in the area. You'll find the dorms a few blocks east of here," is all he says as he hands them back their IDs and returns to his post.

"Come on, we're almost there," Minato says, grabbing his sister's arm and leading her into the direction of the dorms. It takes them around twenty minutes to get to the building, Minako stops before entering. Minato, noticing his sister's hesitation, stops beside her.

"Why is it only one building, shouldn't there be two? You know, one for the girls and one for the guys." Minako asks her brother.

"They probably only had enough money for one building," Minato answers.

"Why wouldn't they have enough money to build two buildings? They mass produce massive starships, yet they only have enough money for a single building? It doesn't make a lot of sense!" Minako states, utterly flabbergasted.

Minato shrugs, "It may be because of Imperial bureaucracy, or maybe it's because they're still rebuilding from the invasion."

Minako blinks several times before remembering. "Oh right, this world was one of the Separatist holdouts, wasn't it?" Minato only nods before entering the building. Minako quickly follows suit, ready to start her new life serving the Empire.

 **Let me know what you guys think. Any helpful criticism would be appreciated, and I will answer any questions you have, unless they may reveal future plot points. Have a good day, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long time between chapters. I had a lot going on with my classes. Also, shout out to javiergnzalez and kaiyutanouyejr for being the first to favorite, and Delta8 for following.**

What the twins saw next was not what they expected. The lobby of the dorm was empty, with no one in sight.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting one of the honor students here?" Minako questions, glancing around the room.

"She should be around here soon; the curfew is about to hit," Minato states while checking the time.

Not long after he says that two women enter the building, one had long, red hair and had a mature look to her. The second woman, however, had shorter brown hair, that was still at a reasonable length. She immediately caught Minato's attention, and a single thought went through his mind.

'Wow, she's hot!' Is the only thought that he allows himself to think before returning to his usual stoic demeanor. Minako, seemingly reading her brother's mind, smiles and shakes her head. The pair then turn to face the apparent honor student.

"Who are they?" The brunette asks, not keeping her eyes off the pair.

"These must be the new cadets," the redhead states before turning back to the twins. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is cadet Yukari Takeba. Welcome to the Gekkoukan Imperial Academy."

"I'm Minako Arisato."

"I'm Minato Arisato"

The twins immediately turn to look at each other, a little creeped out that they said their names at the same time. Despite being twins, they rarely shared the same traits.

"Well it's good to meet you both," Mitsuru states before turning to Yukari. "Takeba, will you be so kind as to take them to their rooms."

"Of course, ma'am. Come with me please." Yukari says before heading up the stairs. There is nothing but silence as she leads down one of the hallways before stopping before a room. "This is your room Minato."

"Thanks, Yukari," She needs before leading Minako back towards the stairs. With nothing else to do, Minato enters his room, shuts his door, and collapses onto the bed. Then, not paying attention, he reaches out to the light switch. Sleep claims him as the lights in his room dim.

* * *

The rebel cell on Iwatodai wasn't doing well. Their last attack on the Empire got three of them killed, and they were running low on resources. Now they down to half a dozen and were lying low, hoping that Imperial forces didn't find them.

"Where's the kid?" A blunt, older man spoke to one of his compatriots.

"I sent him on a supply run, we'll need more ammo if we want actually to be able to fight back," an older woman speaks up. What catches both of them off guard is when a small, metallic ball rolls into the room.

"Grenade!" Is all that someone can yell before it goes off. The stun grenade took down the five people in the room, making them no threat to the troopers as they entered the room, weapons raised. Seeing no danger, they turn to the officer that entered the room behind them.

The officer looked down with disdain. "Search the building and kill anyone you find. Let's put this cell down permanently." He then raises his pistol and kills one of the rebels. The troopers nod before they execute their orders.

One trooper was heading down into the basement when he stops directly in front of a young man. "Conta-!" Is all that the soldier can get out before a vibro-ax is lodged in his chest. As the teen is pulling the vibro-ax out of the body, a bolt flies past his head. Turning, he sees as a squad of troopers were rushing down the stairs after him.

The last thing they see is the rebel's beanie covered head as drops into some tunnel, they quickly follow behind him. The final trooper is about to drop down when he notices something beeping on the edge of the opening. He immediately recognizes it, but before he can do anything, it goes off. The trooper's vision is covered with flame as he is thrown backward.

The troopers inside the tunnels don't fare much better, as their tossed to the ground. The rebel smiles as he rushes forward, taking a left at a crossway. The troopers reorient themselves before taking a look at their surroundings. There were three of them left, as they found the fourth member of their squad crushed beneath some rubble. They assumed that the fifth was killed in the explosion, as they couldn't reach him over comms.

"We can't stay down here. We need to find an opening." The squad leader says before setting a beacon down next to their fallen squadmate. They'd have to come back for her body later. "Let's move."

They quickly find a crossway and go right, choosing to stick together. After about five minutes, they come across what could be a cistern. As they enter, none of them notice as they set off several motion sensors. There guard quickly raises a holographic image of what looks to be a mask appears in front of them. It resembled a regular mask, one that could be bought at any stall on the street. The only difference was that it was pale blue and had the number one printed on its forehead. The troopers didn't even notice as several metallic hands rose from the water, several of which were carrying swords.

The first trooper died relatively quickly, with a sword through the chest and a simple beheading. One of the troopers rapidly turned to flee back down, only for two hands to close around her legs. She falls to the ground and is lifted into the air before being slammed into the ground multiple times. They're dropped to the ground as the other remaining trooper fired at the mask numerous times before his gun flies up in front of him, arms still holding it. Before they can do so much as scream in pain, a sword is shoved through his helmet, blood splattered on the blade as it's pulled out.

The entity then turns to look at the remaining trooper, desperately trying to crawl away. Her dark grey hair pulled into a ponytail, her gray eyes pleading, and her fair skin on her face is stained with her blood. All this quickly vanished as a metallic hand roughly grabs her and shoves her face below the water, holding her there for several minutes. Not long after she stops struggling her head is twisted around, snapping her neck. As the entity prepares to depart, it picks up something over various sensors scattered across the city.

Two Targets Located… Moving out

As it collects itself and prepares to hunt, a similar being across the city awakens. It also senses the targets and **Roars** in response before picking up a massive sword. Stepping over a desiccated corpse as one thought goes through its mind.

 **Protect**


	4. Chapter 4 (revised)

**Shout out to Zuskato Zyus for favoriting and following this story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Edit: Just putting this here to let anyone rereading know that I'm going to revise this story significantly. So please don't be surprised if there are some differences.**

* * *

Yukari stood outside of Minato's room, about to knock when the door slides open. Standing before her was Minato, wearing a light grey uniform (a combination of the stormtrooper and pilot cadet uniforms as in this story they haven't chosen which branch they're going to join, they are mainly in a starter course). "Fellow Cadet Arisato, I have been ordered to take you and your sister and show you around the academy, please follow me."

"Of course, Cadet Takeba. I'll head down immediately." Minato responded, a little perturbed by the formality in her statement, but he couldn't help but notice how it seemed forced. As he leaves, Yukari couldn't help but stare at him as he walked past her. _'His uniform fits him well… Ok, that's enough of thinking with my hormones. I still have to get his sister.'_

Roughly five minutes later the three head to the academy. The walk didn't take that long as they were chatting with each other. When they arrive at their destination, they notice that there was significantly more security than there was yesterday.

"What do you guys think's going on?" Minako asks, glancing at Yukari in case she answers.

"I think we have a guest speaker coming in today. They're also supposed to inspect the facility and staff, but I don't know who it is," both the twins nodded as Yukari began the tour. "We have your standard gym, track and flight simulators on the northern part of the campus. The classrooms and mess hall are over there to the east. Finally, the shooting ranges and the training grounds are to the south."

The twin's minds went to work in memorizing these instructions until Yukari spoke up again. "You two should head to the administrators to figure out your class assignments. It's right over there."

Minato and Minako thank her before heading to the tall building located at the center of the campus. It looked like your standard heavily reinforced office building except for the observation tower that stood on top of the building. The twins couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by it like their superiors are always watching them. Shaking off that feeling, they make their way to the entrance.

The twins enter the building and head to the front desk, seeing an older woman there typing on a terminal. "Excuse me, ma'am. We're here to find out where our classes take place. My name is Minato Arisato, and this is Minako Arisato." The woman doesn't answer Minato; she instead taps several keys and turns a monitor towards the twins. It's showing them their class assignments.

Minato Arisato: 2-F

Minako Arisato: 2-C

"Thank you, ma'am. I hope you have a good day," Minato turns and walks away at that point, ready to begin his day. His sister follows behind, unable to keep a thought out of her mind.

"Why do you think we're in different classes?" She asks her brother as they continue on their way.

"It's may because they have a limited amount of space," Minato states, not thinking about it.

* * *

"Who is this student you wanted to talk about Commander?" The Imperial Captain Edward Ryker asks.

"His name is Minato Arisato, and I think he would be detrimental to this fine academy, sir." An Imperial Commander named Basel Mormet, answers.

"What's seems to be wrong with this one, Commander?" The Captain was annoyed. It wasn't the first time they had this kind of conversation, and he hoped this would be the last time they had it.

"Frankly put, sir, it's his mental state. He watched his mother die in front of him, and the schools he attended say that he didn't like talking about it. Put, he bottles up his negative feelings, and they could break through at any moment."

"What about his sister? It says here that she was also present at the time of their parent's death."

"She received some minor head trauma. She doesn't remember seeing her mother die."

Edward Ryker stared at Minato's file, feeling a bit of sadness for the boy. He grew up an orphan on Coruscant before joining the Empire, but at least this boy was raised by his uncle, Sakuya Arisato. After a bit of thought, he came up with a simple plan. "Put him in with class 2-F."

Basel stared at Edward for a bit before realizing his plan. "I see! So, we put him in with the miscreants and those of questionable stability."

"Exactly, that way if the pressure becomes too much for him, he can drop out of the academy with no repercussions to him or us. Like we did with Cadets Iori and Takeba." With that, Edward Ryker returned to his office to continue working. He felt a little lousy splitting up the siblings, but he thought that it would ultimately help them grow as people.

* * *

Minato and his sister were initially planning to head to their respective classes when they noticed a mass of fellow cadets heading towards the mess hall. When they stopped to ask what was going on a Stormtrooper approaches them. "All Imperial Cadets are to head to the mess hall immediately."

All the pair can do is nod as they make their way inside the mess hall. Though it was incredibly large, there weren't enough seats for everyone. Unable to find a place to sit, they stood in the crowd and looked towards the stage where an Imperial Captain was standing. For some reason, he seemed to be incredibly nervous.

"Greetings Cadets. Today is some of your first days at this academy, so you probably don't know me. I am Edward Ryker, a Captain in the Imperial Navy and the Overseer of this fine academy. I will now introduce our guest speaker Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin." At this, several of the instructors immediately sit up to appear more presentable, which wasn't all that surprising, to be honest. It's not every day that the Emperor's right-hand man came to your run of the mill academy.

When he came onto the stage, he presented an air of authority, and there was a sense of malice that both twins felt. This man was someone you wouldn't want to cross, even if your life depended on it. It was when he began to speak that the twins started to realize something.

"Thank you, Captain Ryker, your introduction was most appreciated. Now then, I understand that many of you don't have a clue of what you wanted to do when you came to this academy, but make no mistake. The moment you enrolled, you pledged your allegiance to not just the Empire, but also the Emperor himself. You will find a purpose here, of that I can assure you whether it be patrolling the systems under Imperial protection, or fighting on the frontlines against enemies that are a threat to the people of our Empire.

There are those out there that would love to destroy the order that we created. So, we must stay vigilant and protect the citizens who rely on us!"

The entire room jumped to applause, some did it out of fear, many did it out of actual support, and a few joined in because everyone else was doing it. The twins were no exception, but they did it for entirely separate reasons. Minato was afraid, there was something about that man that caused him a great fear, and he didn't trust it. Minako, on the other hand, was enthralled by the speech. Sure, that man gave off an actual feeling of malice, but he had such conviction in his voice. How could she not serve a man like that? She did wonder why his shoes seemed to be too tight on him, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I made some revisions to the last chapter, mainly just throwing away having Minako and Minato try to kill each other. We already had siblings killing each other in Legends, and I don't want it to seem like I'm copying that particular era. Thank you droctafishy for following and favoriting. I also hope you guys had a wonderful winter break and a happy new year.**

 **In case you guys haven't noticed I've finally figured out how to add horizontal lines for this site. Please don't laugh; I'm not the most tech savvy person. I also revised the previous chapters to make them much more legible, Grammarly does wonder. Hope you guys enjoy the story and tell me what you guys think. By the way, this isn't following the twins' adventures at the moment. Instead, it's observing how the events of this particular timeline are changing course from the Legends timeline, but not so much that it will be unrecognizable.**

0.5 ABY

Kyp Durron woke up suddenly from a nightmare. He stood in front of a computer screen, watching an exploding star consume an inhabited world. A world that he destroyed in the act of vengeance. Then he woke up inside of a prison cell alongside his brother. "Zeth, are you awake?"

"I never fell asleep; it's too cramped in here for that." Zeth looks around at the various other prisoners aboard the ship. He couldn't help but wonder which of them were rebels, the accused, and, as was his case, who they were related to that were rebels.

"Someone's going to come for us, right, Zeth?" Kyp asked, staring up at his brother with hope in his eyes.

Not wanting to crush his brothers hopes he chose to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Don't worry; the Rebellion wouldn't let the Empire get away with this. They'll be sending people to help us, but until then we need to stick together, ok. No matter what we stay close to each other, do you understand?"

Kyp nods as an announcement rings through the ship. "Prisoner transport shuttle 1167. You will shut down your engines immediately and prepare for Imperial inspection!"

* * *

Bodhi Rook tensed upon hearing the message from the Star Destroyer that dropped out of hyperspace right next to them. 'They couldn't have intercepted that message already; I told the rebels while we were in the dock. An Imperial captain would be assigned to protect these routes anyway, so maybe this is just a routine inspection after all. Don't freak out, Bodhi, don't freak out.' It was at that moment that he saw two more Star Destroyers drop out of hyperspace, one of them being a class-two. 'Oh shit!'

Fifteen minutes later they were docked, and a Captain entered the bridge, flanked by half a dozen marines. He had pale skin, dark hair, and a cold demeanor that seemed to hide something. After scanning the bridge, his eyes fell upon Bodhi, "Seize him."

In half a second, he was grabbed and had his head smashed against the dashboard in front of him. The handcuffs came on not long after. Bodhi's captain chose this time to speak up, "What the Hell is going on?"

"This man is a traitor to the Empire. He sent an encoded message to a rebel cell in hopes that they would attack this vessel and seize the cargo. Luckily we were able to intercept it."

"Bodhi's been one of my boys for a long time, and there is no way he would turn traitor. So, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to accuse him of that."

"The name is Raphael Thul," Raphael states, before pulling out a pistol and blasting the captain in the chest. The Marines raise their rifles and kill the rest of the bridge crew before they could react. "And that was for Alderaan! Clear the rest of the ship and unload the prisoners. Set up the explosives to, whoever comes to check the distress signal will be in for a big surprise but make sure it doesn't go off until we leave."

Bodhi couldn't believe what he just saw. "You're the Wings of Liberty?!"

Raphael smiles as he undoes the handcuffs, "Sorry, but we had to make it look good until we got into position. Now let's free these people and get out of here!"

* * *

Zeth heard the shots, but he didn't know what to think of them. At least, not until a pair of guards rushed by his cell. One of them threw it open as the other grabbed Kyp. "Kyp!" He jumped up and received a punch to the face for his efforts. One of the guards placed a blaster to Kyp's head and turned to face several more incoming footsteps.

"Shit, they grabbed a kid!" One of the soldiers, a Weequay, yelled back as he brought his blaster to be bare.

"Figures that some of these bastards would try to pull that." Another, this one a Pantoran, says as he follows suit. A few more figures run up behind them, their blasters raised.

Several minutes go by with neither side doing anything but staring at each other. Then the guard holding Kyp hostage screams out in pain as the hand that held his blaster dropped to the ground, blood still coming out of the severed appendage. He let go of Kyp and turned to look at his apparent attacker, seeing an avian-like individual holding two curved blades. Then the birdman slashed a sword over his throat, finishing him off. The other guard tried to shoot the new assailant but was cut down by a pair of blaster bolts. Kyp used the opportunity to rush towards his brother.

"Nice one Urai! We need to bring you to these more often." The Weequay states, receiving a nod in return before Urai Fenn turned around and wandered off.

"Now that's a true badass Jonas. You should take notes," the Pantoran states, smiling to himself. He begins to light up a cigarette before Jonas speaks up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Negligent Nigel, were you trying to be funny?" Jonas says this while grabbing the keys off the guards and moving to the cells.

"You go on one bathroom break while on duty, and no one lets you forget it." Nigel sighs, before going to help Jonas.

"You're the reason the Nexu got out and mauled one of our guys!" Jonas drops all pretense, merely staring at his friend. "Isn't that right Cable?"

The pair glance over to the cyborg nearby who's response is to flip them off and start looting the bodies.

"Guess we should count ourselves lucky we got some of the best doctors working with us," Nigel says, hoping to pick up the mood.

"Lucky for you anyway, if he died, they would've shot you," Jonas states matter-of-factly before moving onto the next set of cells.

* * *

Kyp and Zeth were led into a massive mess area with around 1,500 other people. Many of them being grateful to be free from the prison ship. Zeth walked toward a nearby soldier and asked her a simple question. "Who are you guys?"

The Twi'lek stares at him for a bit before smiling. "We're the Wings of Liberty. The liberators of slaves all around the galaxy, as well as being the protectors of Ryloth. Don't worry; you'll be safe with us."

 **Before people say anything, I know that Bodhi isn't in Legends. I just added him in because I thought he was a good character and it helped me introduce a rebel group known as the Wings of Liberty, a group of rebels that are shaping up to be more of a threat than the current Alliance. In this timeline, Pash Deraan, the leader of the Wing's, went liberated Ryloth from the Black Sun. The Black Sun took control of the planet after Tyber Zann died at the hands of Boba Fett and Urai Fenn had to hold together the remains of the Consortium. Pash met with Urai and convinced him to join the remains of the Zann Consortium with the Wing's with the promise that he would help Urai kill Jabba the Hutt when the time calls for it. The reason why Bodhi chose to desert is that of the number of children that taken away, no sane man was going to be okay with that.**

 **Bodhi isn't going to be out of clear water as he won't join the fight against the Empire, so he'll likely be held captive until the end of the war. Raphael Thul is the current head of House Thul of Alderaan, which escaped the destruction a few days in advance with most of its house intact. They even grabbed many of their subjects and made room to take House Rist and House Cortess, two of their most loyal vassals. They had many of their members enlist in the Imperial armed forces, so when the death star was being activated, they deserted and went home. Many were killed warning their family, but they succeeded to save their house and a large amount of Alderaan's culture.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know, and I hope that you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 Update

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. Sorry that I haven't added anything since, jeez February 1** **st** **. I have been busy with my classes, and I'm glad to say that I will be getting back to this starting today. Big thanks to Droctafishy, TheGreyKnight2, and Killroy122496 for following and favoriting my story during that long hiatus. Expect me to at least try and keep up a semiregular posting schedule, and May the Fourth be with you.**

 **Will put out more content tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6-5

**Exilethejedi:** This is an exciting take on the Persona 3 story. I can't wait to see what happens next

 **Thanks for leaving the first review, and I hope you enjoy future updates.**

 **Also, this story has gotten over 500 viewers so I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who has continued to read up until this point.**

* * *

After being released from the assembly, Minato went to class 2-F to get a feel for the place. His instructor, Ms. Toriumi, seemed decent enough for your standard Imperial, but she came off as being a little strict. As he prepared to head back towards the dorm, he was met by a taller student with a goatee and wearing some strange hat.

"Hey, I'm Junpei Iori." He held out his hand to Minato, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, he continues speaking. "I ended up moving here only a few years back, so I understand what it's like to be the new guy. So, I just wanted to introduce myself and show how much of a nice guy I am."

Minato stared at the hand that Junpei held out to him before shaking it. "I'm Minato Arisato, thanks for introducing yourself."

He didn't expect this guy to grab him by the shoulder suddenly. "Stick by me, and you'll do just fine here. I can even show you where to scope out the hot ba-."

"Personal space!" Minato states, almost immediately ducking out from under Junpei's arm. Junpei didn't know how to respond only to look towards the door as he sees a familiar brunette enter the room.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan. I didn't expect us to get stuck in the same class again." Junpei exclaims enthusiastically. Yukari, for her part, rolls her eyes at the smiling teen.

"Don't call me that Stupei, and stop bothering the new cadet," Yukari says exasperatedly, Minato was under the impression that they didn't care for each other. "You can't just be so forward with new people; it can be very uncomfortable for them."

"Yeah, no kidding," Junpei says quietly to himself before turning back to Yukari. Minato continued to make sure he had all of his belongings, ignoring the conversation the pair were having about him. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"If you say so." Yukari rolled her eyes at him before returning to look at Minato. "Anyway, it looks like we have the same instructor."

"It must be fate," Minato says with a small smirk.

Yukari couldn't help laugh at that. "Fate? Yeah, right. Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Don't forget I'm here too, Yuka-tan." A mischievous smirk came onto his face after he remembered something. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. Never thought you'd be the one to grab onto the newbies from the get-go."

"What are you talking about?!" Yukari says very quickly, before giving Junpei a glare that could kill. "We live in the same dorm. Nothing is going on, got it?! Where did you even hear this? It's only been a single day!"

Junpei couldn't hide the grin that came onto his face. "Getting defensive there, Yuka-tan. Something you want to say to him?"

Yukari turned around and began to walk out of the room. "I need to head down to the range for practice. See you later, Minato."

Minato watched her go before turning to Junpei. "Why is she heading down to the firing range?"

"She's one of the best snipers in the academy. She heads down there whenever I end up angering her. She's down there a lot." Junpei seemed quite pleased with himself at this point.

"You knowingly antagonize someone that's considered one of the best shots in the academy?!" Minato stared worriedly at Junpei, who suddenly dropped the smile that was on his face.

"Huh. That never actually occurred to me until now. I was wondering how angry she is." Junpei thought to himself with morbid curiosity on how close Yukari is to shooting him.

* * *

"Damnit, Junpei! Of all the times that you had to go and open your stupid mouth, it had to be in front of the new guy." Yukari yelled to herself at the practice range after setting down her rifle. While the thing wasn't very maneuverable, it delivered with range and firepower. It didn't take long for her to realize that two stormtroopers entered the room to get some practice in but stopped after seeing her in action. "What?"

The two troopers said nothing as they turned to the target at the far end of the range. Though a fair distance away, they could see how the vaguely human shape was riddled with holes. Except for the crotch area, which was completely burned out with sniper fire. The pair turned to each other, nodded, and quickly left the room.

* * *

"I'm sure she's fine. I mean, who takes rumors seriously?" Junpei scoffs, choosing to ignore the incredibly dangerous individual he regularly annoyed. "Hey, it's only your first day, and already people are talking about you. And they think your with Yuka-tan of all people. Believe it or not, she's popular. I have a feeling that this is gonna be a great year, I know it."

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo quietly sat down on the couch, going over a datapad of recent news. She barely even acknowledged when her old friend, Akihiko Sanada, entered the room before he spoke to her.

"I'm heading out." She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. Akihiko sat down next to her before continuing with a much quieter voice. "You saw the recent reports. His cell was nearly wiped out, and he barely escaped himself. Someone has to make sure he made it out alright."

Mitsuru sighed before turning off the datapad and turning to her old friend. "I know, and I'm worried about him as well, but there is something else going on. Several troopers went missing chasing him into the catacombs. Two bodies were recovered by the entrance, but the others were found farther inside. Akihiko, they were torn to pieces by something down there, and it wasn't some animal. The Imperials even searched the nearby area, and they couldn't find what did it. We need to be careful from now on, understood?"

"You don't have to worry about me, and I'll be fine." As he went to stand up, he felt her hand grab his.

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Akihiko says nothing, merely nodding before leaving to meet up with his old friend, Shinjiro Aragaki.

Mitsuru stares after him as he departs, "Please don't do anything stupid, Akihiko."

* * *

As Minato entered the dorms, he was surprised to see Yukari speaking to an Imperial Captain. If his body armor meant anything, then he was probably in the Army. He had greying hair and seemed to have a cold demeanor about him. "Just keep up the good work, Cadet Takeba, you've made excellent progress."

Yukari felt a small smile come to her face at the compliment. "Thank you, Captain Kurosawa. Your assistance has been very helpful in getting me to where I am now."

"Just keep up the practice, and I'm sure you'll go far." Saying nothing else, he stood up with Yukari, who gave him a salute before the Captain turned to leave. On his way out, Kurosawa saw Minato salute as well before giving him a small nod. "Cadet."

After he left, he walked by Yukari, giving her a small wave on his way toward his room. She returned it before going back to relax in the waiting area. As Minato started to climb the stairs, he heard a voice call out behind him. "Minato, wait up!"

Minato smiled before looking back at his sister. "About time, you showed up. How were your classes?"

"Pretty good. My instructor is an old veteran from Iwatodai's conquest, so he has some experience. He's also responsible for hand-to-hand combat training, so you'll probably meet him then."

The pair continued this conversation before departing for their separate rooms. After arriving in the place, Minato laid in his bed and fell asleep. As he drifted off, he was met with a mysterious vision of a darkened room with only a few figures visible. One was a short, malformed individual who's eyes seemed about ready to pop out of his head. The two other individuals were dressed in blue robes and looked normal, except for their white hair and yellow eyes.

After a bit of time, the malformed one spoke. "You must go to the pair now. They need to be trained for the battle ahead if they should have any chance of succeeding."

"Yes, Master Igor," the male spoke up.

"We will not fail in this task," the female said.

As the pair turned around to depart, Minato's vision faded to black.

* * *

The next day for Minato wasn't very different from the first. He pretty much went through the ropes and learned several rules and regulations in the armed forces.

'So, loyalty is absolute, and all orders must be followed without question. I may have chosen the wrong career path." Minato thought to himself as he returned to the dorm. He just hoped that nothing else popped up that would make him regret his decision even more. With nothing else going on, he just went to his room and decided to get some extra shut-eye. He didn't expect to wake up to a boom that echoed throughout the building.

He rushed out of bed and threw on a shirt before exiting into the hall. Red lights were blinking across the hall, and Minato couldn't figure out where he should go from here. That was until he heard a pair of loud shrieks coming from the floor below him. Not even taking a second to consider his options, Minato rushed out to see what was going on.

* * *

After Minako locked up her necklace and got ready for bed, she didn't expect anything exciting to happen. So when she woke up, she did not expect Yukari and a pair of troopers banging on her door. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Something's attacking the dorms, so we're evacuating the students are still inside." He checked a nearby hallway before running past a large window. "Do you know if anyone else is-"

The trooper is suddenly embedded in the wall as a blade flies through the window, burying its way into his chest, causing Minako to scream out in terror. The second trooper didn't last much longer as a metallic hand grabbed him by his helmet and crushed his head with ease. Yukari and Minako began running the other direction after the first trooper's death, not even seeing the fate of the second trooper, only hearing the sickening crunch that signified his end.

As the pair tried to turn down a hallway, they are cut off by a couple of thrown blades that are embedded in the wall in front of them, blocking off their escape route. As the mechanical being advanced closer, it appeared to stare at them intently, as if scanning them. Looking to have decided the girl's fate, it drew a blade from its body with one of many hands. The girls held each other and screamed at their impending death.

* * *

As Minato rounded the corner, the sight he came upon was enough to stun him. The dead troopers were startling, but it was the monster ahead of him that took him by surprise. It was then that he noticed that it had cornered his sister, and he knew he had to act and pulled on the sword embedded in the wall, which slid out with surprising ease as it seemed to vibrate in his hand. When he prepared to charge the monster to buy the girls' time to escape, he saw a blaster on the ground.

'That would probably be a smarter idea,' he thinks to himself as he picks up the blaster and fires. "Take that, you son of a bitch!"

The shot hit, but only managed to get its attention, and it scanned him as he backed away.

 **TARGET LOCATED**

Minato sprinted as the monster started to chase him, choosing to run up the stairs to the roof. As he busted through the door and slammed it behind him, hoping to catch his breath until help arrived. He tensed when a heavy thud landed behind him as the Thing landed behind him, having opted to go the quick route of climbing up the building. As he fired a few more shots at it, it swung one of its swords and knocked the blaster out of his hand. "Crap."

He raised the sword he had up and fended off a few more blows before it disarmed him. After a few moments, Minato realized the droid was toying with him before it got bored and smacked him into a wall. As he gasped in pain, he was thrown back as Minato was hit again; looking down, he saw that one of the swords had been stabbed into his gut. The creature stared at his chest, scanning his crystal necklace.

 **JEDI LOCATED**

The moment it began to draw another blade, Minato knew he was going to die. At that moment, Minato felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear. Then something was unlocked within him, and he through his hand out in pure instinct as the droid was thrown backward. This didn't do much to stop it, however, as several of its hands grabbed at the ground to prevent it from going flying. With that act, Minato ran out of energy and began to blackout. As he took comfort in the fact that his sister and Yukari were able to get away, a dark shadow dropped from above and landed right on top of the monstrosity, crushing the main body. The last thing that Minato saw was the skull-like face of the monster that killed his parents.

He then blacked out.

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

Captain Edward Ryker looked at the report in front of him, dread filling him as he kept reading. "How many men did this thing kill before it was destroyed?"

Commander Basil Mormet quietly stood there still thinking of the men he lost, many of whom he trained personally. "We lost almost two dozen men, counting those lost beneath the catacombs. One cadet was injured, but he may make a full recovery given time. Witness reports indicate that he distracted the monster and got it to chase him, which our surveillance cameras indicate. I would recommend a medal, maybe the Medal of Valor."

"I'd second that, he's proven himself capable and is either incredibly brave or stupid. Neither of which is a deal-breaker." He reads further into the report. "How did he survive his injuries anyway? All of this indicates he should have died right there."

Mormet scrolled further down the report. "This should answer your question."

Ryker stared at the report, stunned by what he was reading. "What the-"

He's cut off by the elevator coming up without warning and several figures clad in dark cloaks. The one at the head of the group pulled down his hood and revealed an older man with glasses and brown hair with a kind smile. "I am Ikutsuki of the Inquisitorius, and I believe you have some information of interest to me."


End file.
